


Поля подсолнухов

by Mona_Mour



Series: Hannistag [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fauns & Satyrs, Hannystag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, flyingrotten, stag!Hannibal, stag!will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: Hannistag AU. Две маленьких истории, написанные по мотивам мимимилых комиксов художницы flyingrotten.Сами комиксы можно посмотреть, например, здесь: https://vk.com/album-157891947_250737848Огромное спасибо моей бете holy_macaroni66!





	Поля подсолнухов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Champs de Tournesol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674773) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q). 



Визуализация героев:  
https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/5576f/8Gh4Brz0zkc.jpg  
https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/55778/XfniYFO3whs.jpg  
https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/5578c/8G19agyQM5I.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324108/f0bd5/IaWUNYX4iaw.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324108/f0bed/N-QWOR4yLnY.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324108/f0c2f/C7QJ3bwMDGw.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324108/f0be5/jBubT117ikE.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324108/f0c13/YYRyX0YsqGE.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324108/f0bf4/PHLMTcvfyzc.jpg

Уилл практически влетел в спину Ганнибала, резко застывшего на месте с настороженно задраными ушами, и несколько раз нетерпеливо ковырнул землю крепким черным копытцем.  
  
— Ханни?  
  
— Шш… — тихо и строго сказал серый олень, прядая рваным ухом, которое оставалось единственной подвижной частью его тела. И молодой олень внезапно осознал, что птицы вдруг замолчали, а зайцы, только что беспечно резвившиеся на холме за деревьями, притаились в траве. Он напряженно повел носом, втягивая воздух, и зарылся копытцем еще глубже в землю, выискивая малейшее изменение или движение на местности вокруг. Он не чувствовал ничего необычного, но это не приносило облегчения. Он знал, что если Ганнибал насторожился, ему тоже стоит быть бдительным.  
  
Пытаясь нюхать воздух, как это неоднократно делал при нем Ганнибал, Уилл тут же почувствовал себя глупо и неуклюже. Он мог уловить только привычные запахи — весеннюю траву, пыльцу разных сорняков, аромат цветов, растущих на холме, запахи мелких грызунов из нор, спрятанных между корней больших дубов. Он почувствовал странное разочарование в себе и расстроенно прижал уши, сосредоточившись на спине взрослого оленя.  
  
Ганнибал уже доказал, что способен куда лучше позаботиться об их безопасности, чем Уилл. У дымчатого оленя были невероятные способности, намного превосходящие его собственные. Он всегда чувствовал угрозу, будь то ловушки или хищники, и улавливал запах крови раненых животных, находящихся на расстоянии нескольких часов пути.  
  
Уилл не знал наверняка, было ли это результатом его жизненного опыта или уникальным, невероятно развитым чутьем, которым обладали все горные олени. Ганнибал хоть и был родственным видом, но оставался для него абсолютным чужаком — с его своеобразным языком, специфическим набором навыков и… аппетитом. Когда при внезапном знакомстве лесной олень впервые столкнулся с ним взглядом, Ганнибал сперва испугал его. Этот страх, однако, быстро сменился разочарованием и даже раздражением, когда в течении зимы неизвестный горный олень стал постоянно попадаться на пути Уилла, практически путаясь под ногами. Той зимой, когда они только сошлись, отросшая шерсть Ганнибала была густой и плотной дымчатой шубкой, а сам он пах холодным камнем и горным сланцем. Уилл сразу смекнул, что серый не из этого леса. Лес был его домом, а Ганнибал пришел с гор. Как взрослого самца закинуло так далеко от дома, да еще и в чуждую природную среду — Уилл не представлял. Ни в то время, ни теперь, когда они постоянно держались вместе.  
  
В течении зимы Ганнибал часто преследовал молодого самца и приносил ему свою добычу — убитых им животных. Уилл отчетливо помнил, как их горячая ярко-алая кровь пропитывала белый снег. В то время он голодал — земля и трава были погребены под толстым снежным покровом, на деревьях ни одного зеленого листочка. Ганнибал предлагал ему мясо жертв — и все же это была  _еда_.  
  
Возможно «преследование» звучало недобро, словно Уилл и сам был добычей, жертвой, а Ганнибал хищником. Не сразу и неохотно признавая это, Уилл все же понял, что Ганнибал пытается подружиться с ним. Обеспечивая теплой едой в то особенно суровое и холодное время, предоставляя ему безопасное укрытие и свою компанию. В трудные времена лесные олени спасались, держась стадно, и в одиночку молодой самец ни за что не выжил бы, если бы не Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл был бесконечно благодарен ему.  
  
В течении нескольких минут, показавшихся ему вечностью, Уилл соблюдал тишину, опустив голову и выставив рожки в боевой готовности. Понемногу птицы стали осторожно чирикать. Один заяц отважно выпрыгнул из травы на холме. Уилл поднял голову и снова тихо позвал:  
  
— Ганнибал. — И осмелев, сделал неслышный шаг вперед.  
  
Дважды дернув ушами, горный олень неспешно и расслабленно развернулся к Уиллу.  
  
— Ils sont partis.  _(Они ушли — фр.)_  
  
Уилл коротко кивнул, соглашаясь, скорее, с его безмятежностью и спокойной интонацией, чем со странными незнакомыми словами.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо. — выдохнул он с возможно необоснованной радостью. Он чувствовал необходимость сказать что-то, чтобы снять напряжение. Уилл не знал, что за угроза возникла, но все равно испытал облегчение от того, что она исчезла. — Мы почти на поле, — улыбнулся он, прядая ушами и подергивая хвостиком, окончательно расслабившись. — Давай, ты должен это увидеть. Бежим!  
  
Ганнибал не двинулся, но его глаза лучились от удовольствия, когда он смотрел, как Уилл припустил вверх по холму, сверкая копытцами и высветленной шерсткой ягодиц.  
  
Горный олень настиг его почти у вершины, с которой открывался вид на бесконечные подсолнуховые поля. Засмотревшись, Уилл пропустил момент, и был внезапно и крепко схвачен сзади.  
  
Его инстинкт мгновенно вспыхнул адреналиновыми искрами, даже когда запах Ганнибала ударил ему в ноздри. В нем больше не чувствовались камни и сланец, только запах родного леса и самого Уилла. Ганнибал со смехом уложил его на обе лопатки в траву.  
  
— Ээй! — вывернувшись, Уилл перехватил руку серого и отбросил ее, избавляясь от цепкой хватки. Ганнибал навис над ним, и у Уилла перехватило дыхание. Иногда он забывал, каким на самом деле прекрасным, сильным и мускулистым был горный олень. Несмотря на это, молодой самец осклабился и боднул его. Их рога сошлись с громким треском. И низкий завораживающий смешок Ганнибала вибрацией прошел через все тело Уилла.  
  
— Ах так? — фыркнул Уилл. Он снова боднулся, и его короткие крепкие рожки вновь врезались в крупные разветвленные рога Ганнибала. Удары и толчки отдавались во всем теле расходящимися импульсами от шеи и позвоночника, но это не ощущалось чем-то неприятным, даже когда угол столкновения был не слишком удобным. В конце концов, для чего еще нужны рога? Он видел с каким вызовом смотрели на него широко распахнутые глаза серого оленя, как обнажились в хищной усмешке острые зубы, когда он вскинул рога, едва не подбросив Уилла в воздух, а затем вновь опустил, практически пригвоздив к месту. Уилл извивался в траве, пытаясь перевернуться на живот и подняться, но Ганнибал опутал его ноги своими — сильными и жилистыми. Их бедра соприкоснулись, и Уилл толкнулся назад нижней частью корпуса. Скорее от разгоряченности борьбой и куража, чем от чего-то большего, чего он пока не готов был признать.  
  
— Уилл. — Голос Ганнибала звучал очень мягко, ласково и сочился возбуждением. С зимы, с тех пор, как он стал жить в теплом лесу, его шубка стала и мягче, выглядела холеной и лоснящейся. Он нежно потерся короткой шерсткой о бедра Уилла и нижнюю часть спины.  
  
— Д-да? — Уилл не ожидал, что это прозвучит так хрипло, но какое-то новое ощущение, теплое и приятное, затопило низ его живота. Ганнибал прижал рукой его поясницу. И прежде, чем Уилл успел среагировать на ласку словами или действием — Ганнибал скользнул пальцами по мягкой рыжеватой шерстке, крепко сцапал в кулак его хвостик и приподняв, потянул вверх.  
  
— Ханни! — возмутился Уилл, больше удивленный, чем рассерженный. Он сразу почувствовал расцветающее меж бедер и в паху тепло, и словно в ответ на это, его лицо тоже вспыхнуло.  
  
Ганнибал запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Воспользовавшись моментом, Уилл извернулся и высвободился.  
  
Они катались, смеясь, бодаясь и борясь друг с дружкой, когда Уилл внезапно замешкался, поняв, что их сплетенные тела движутся к отвесной части холма, все ближе и ближе. Наконец они начали медленно соскальзывать вниз.  
  
С небольшими остановками в попытках оттянуть неизбежное они перевалили растущий на склоне кустарник, и Уилл расхохотался, когда они кубарем покатились с заросшего травой холма. Очевидно, для Ганнибала это было настолько неожиданным, что он вцепился в Уилла изо всех сил и крепко держал его, оберегая, пока они не затормозили у подножья.  
  
Зайцы бешеными скачками брызнули врассыпную со своего сочного пастбища, когда два оленя с шумом и треском скатились по склону. Путь вниз был коротким и не слишком отвесным, склон был достаточно покатым, и внизу они оказались целыми и невредимыми.  
  
Уилл немедленно попытался вскочить на ноги, довольный тем, что в итоге они прикатились именно туда, куда он собирался их привести. Но голова Ганнибала тоже дернулась вверх при движении, а внезапно близко оказавшиеся глаза уставились на Уилла. Они поднялись на колени, лицом друг к другу, почти вплотную. Уилл снова качнул головой и услышал, как затрещали их рога.  
  
— Что за?.. — Уилл сильнее дернул головой, осознавая с накатывающей тревогой, что они крепко сцеплены друг с другом запутавшимися рогами.  
  
_— Уилл…_  
  
— Подожди, ладно? Я сейчас разберусь. — Он дернулся вновь, рога трещали, но не поддавались. Он положил руку Ганнибалу на плечо, повернул голову и напрягся, отталкиваясь от Ганнибала и отталкивая его от себя.  
  
_— Уилл._  
  
— Сейчас, Ханни, потерпи немного. — Его охватила паника, но он не хотел этого признавать. Он вновь потянулся из сцепки, ухватившись за их рога руками.  
  
— УИЛЛ! — твердо сказал серый, и молодого оленя пробрал мороз от его тона — не гневного, но не допускающего возражений.  
  
Замерев, Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал придвинулся вплотную, одной рукой успокаивающе придерживая его за талию, и его губы мягко скользнули по губам Уилла. Сердце лесного оленя подскочило и со всего маху врезалось в ребра. Он закрыл глаза — податливый и полностью доверившийся Ганнибалу. И почувствовал, как большие, но удивительно ловкие руки Ганнибала накрыли его собственные, расцепляя их рога одним плавным движением.  
  
Подавшись назад, Уилл ощущал, как горит его лицо и шея, он чувствовал смущение, замешательство и… какие-то новые, необъяснимые, но очень сильные побуждения. Ганнибал отодвинулся от него, присев на собственные копыта, и ободряюще сжал его бочок.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл с искренней улыбкой. Будучи наконец освобожденным и посреди поля, он огляделся вокруг.  
  
Подсолнухи. Тысячи подсолнухов.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, — с гордостью сказал он Ганнибалу. — Их тут целое море!  
  
Ганнибал кивнул, неотрывно глядя на него.  
  
— Beau.  
  
Уилл нахмурился, припоминая слово из их прежних разговоров и событий.  
  
— «Beau» это значит «прекрасные», верно? — он вскочил на ноги, окидывая взглядом бесконечное подсолнуховое поле, слушая гудение пчел и подставляя шерстку теплым солнечным лучам. — Да, они прекрасны.  
  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, не сводя с него взгляда.  
  
— Oui. Beau.

*  
Продолжение: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131602

**Author's Note:**

> Зима, знакомство:  
> https://sun4-3.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/557bb/TPNOBDwRoQ4.jpg  
> https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/557c4/zwdNOYsMxSs.jpg  
> https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/557ce/sq-QqJxIANc.jpg  
> https://sun4-1.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/557d8/0zDOTHSDNYE.jpg  
> https://sun4-4.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/557e2/9AypHsVetng.jpg  
> https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/55828/fDEqnKY3mEE.jpg
> 
> Подсолнуховое поле:  
> https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/55b38/KykDWl_MDrc.jpg  
> https://sun9-3.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/55b42/_E3rag7o3XQ.jpg  
> https://sun9-1.userapi.com/c831108/v831108508/559f8/dssxDDabxDU.jpg


End file.
